1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of multimedia devices and, more particularly, to an apparatus, system and method for permitting prescribed components in the multimedia system for a motor vehicle to be started with a minimal level of delay.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, operating programs which are associated with the prescribed components of a multi-media system of a motor vehicle are either all executed during a start-up phase for the system or execution of the components is delayed until the respective prescribed component is to be used, i.e., when the respective prescribed component is selected and started. However, such a selection sequence causes either the start-up phase of the system to take a particularly long time due to the operating programs that are to be executed for all the prescribed components or in the use of the respective prescribed component being delayed because the operating programs associated with it need to be executed first.
It is therefore apparent there is a need for a system and method that can reduce start-up delays of components in a multi-media system of a motor vehicle.